Entonces
by ari wills
Summary: Pensamiento de Maya con respecto a como se desarrollo su vida, la historia, sus relaciones.


Bueno como siempre, aclaro que los personajes y la serie no son mías.

Título: Entonces…

Autor: Ari Wills

¿Que sentí en ese momento?

Es algo que todavía no acabo de comprender, el sentimiento que ha ocupado la mayoría de mi corazón y que se niega a abandonarme, aún no lo he podido descifrar por completo...o es que tal vez no quiera descifrarlo por completo.

El cariño que le he tenido siempre ha sido grande: admiración, amor y respeto. Pero entonces sucedió la primera tragedia que le envolvería como personaje principal: la muerte de mis padres. Aún recuerdo cuando entré en su habitación, en la que encontré las partes dispersas de sus cuerpos junto con las manchas de sangre cubriéndolo todo, como una horrible sombra gigantesca que amenazaba con devorarme. En ese momento corrí en busca de la única persona que me vino a la mente, y en la que, creía encontraría seguridad y apoyo.

Le encontré caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y como una cruel ironía de la vida, me dijo quien era el culpable de tal horrible hazaña, al tiempo que una nueva persona, una que no conocía o que creía haber dejado atrás regresaba con una promesa de seguridad y unión que en ese momento no pude comprender.

Cambió. Tenía amigos y conocidos, pero los únicos que le conocíamos realmente éramos yo, los que lo estudiaban y aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. Aún después de su asesinato, no pude alejarme de su lado o despreciarle porque muy en el fondo, le seguía queriendo, respetando y admirando como antaño...y fue precisamente ese cariño (al igual que en su caso) el que me hizo cambiar, el que mi hizo buscar la fuerza necesaria para ayudarle y protegerle como él lo hacía conmigo.

Lucha, entrenamiento y devoción fueron las palabras claves para mi juventud. Todos los oponentes tenían su rostro, todo lo que me rodeaba fuera de él no existía para mí, y todas las víctimas me miraban a mí...era un círculo. Entonces les conocí y me conocieron...por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue la segunda vez. Le, no, les detuve, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que él me demostró lo contrario...me mostró lo que siempre suele hacer...por mí. Me enojé, como no lo había hecho nunca y poco después sucedió lo que tanto tiempo temí. Él perdió el control, yo lo perdí y todos aquellos que estaban relacionados con nosotros también lo perdieron...aquel punto que no debía ser rebasado, aquellas personas que quisieron algo más de nosotros, aquel sueño que alguna vez desee alcanzar ahora estaba roto y yo me encontraba caminando descalza sobre los fragmentos cortantes que había dejado atrás.

Y entonces llego el final, una confrontación que acabo con la poca esperanza que pude haber tenido para mi futuro, para su futuro: nuestro futuro. Un moribundo, un muerto en vida y la esperanza perdida formaron el cuadro ante mis ojos...pero lo único que podía decir mi cabeza era que eso no podía estar pasando, que si tal vez hubiera actuado antes, dicho algo, o...algo, esto no habría pasado.

Entonces ¿qué siento?...aquella conversación cuando éramos pequeños, aquellas incontables confesiones donde expresaba su necesidad de permanecer a mi lado, todas sus peleas en dedicación mía...ahora ver su cuerpo caer, era como una pesadilla, como un mal sueño hecho realidad...

La verdad era que, aún después de todo lo que hizo, yo seguía a su lado porque quería. Cuando mato a nuestros padres no podía creerlo, pero tampoco podía dejarle; cuando lastimo a toda esa gente fingí que no veía nada y cuando sucedió lo de Mitsuomi, una persona que yo empezaba a querer, me sentí por primera vez traicionada y herida, pero mas que nada inútil por no haber podido detenerle, por no haber sido mas fuerte y evitar que perdiera la cabeza. Es cierto que terminé encerrada en mi casa, custodiada por él, con toda la gente muerta que se atrevía a acercarse más de la cuenta conmigo, pero aún en esos momentos, yo podía olvidar y ser feliz... porque le tenía a mi lado.

Ahora que ha muerto, que ha vuelto a desaparecer por mi bien... me pregunto ¿qué es lo que siento? y porque aún cuando sé que no fue su culpa¿no puedo dejar de culparlo?... Tal vez, mi hermano no era el único obsesionado...y yo también deseaba permanecer a su lado fuese como fuese y fingir que todo estaba bien como siempre...tal vez.

p.d. Supongo que esta algo revuelta pero yo creo que si se reconoce que es Maya.


End file.
